


Fool

by Takkaori



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drama & Romance, M/M, Post-Break Up, Regretful Minho, Sad Minho, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: WINNER. Minho savait qu'il avait foiré, et maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun retour en arrière possible.





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrisCbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisCbs/gifts).



> Hello !
> 
> Encore une petite fic NamSong écrite pour une amie x). C'est tout chou et tout simple, alors j'espère que vous aimerez :D !

Minho ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y penser, de se le dire pendant que son cerveau le martèle…

_I Was a Fool._

Au fond, c'est bête. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, d'être idiot. L'erreur est humaine, la bêtise encore plus. Seulement…

_I Was a Fool._

Quand l'erreur

_I Was a Fool._

coûte un être cher, c'est plus difficile de se pardonner.

 _Get lost from my sight_  
Those cruel words  
I spat out without hesitation

Minho a merdé. Il s'est énervé, a crié des insultes, des mots impardonnables… Et Taehyun est parti.

_Anyone can see  
I was a fool_

La raison est un peu merdique, ça change pas que son amant a pris ses cliques, laissant les claques de ses mots bruts.

 _Even if I'm sorry now_  
Nothing changes  
I know  


Minho sait qu'il peut pas revenir en arrière. Taehyun était malheureux, depuis un moment. Dans leur groupe, dans leur relation. Plus rien n'allait, et Minho n'a pas vu. Minho n'a pas voulu voir. Il n'a pas voulu comprendre.

 _It's okay to swear at me_  
Even that's not good enough  
I just wanna hear your voice

Minho sait qu'il a fait des erreurs. Il sait qu'elles sont siennes, réelles, empreintes de fautes et impardonnables.

 _Fool, stupid_  
I now know it's all my fault  
Dummy, idiot  
I now know it's all my fault  
Baby I was a fool  
I was a fool

Il sait que c'était à cause de lui. Qu'il a tout merdé et qu'il l'a mérité.

 _I said_  
I was selfish  
Only knew myself  
I think I'm crazy  
It's me who pushed you away  
Oh I was a fool  
Oh baby I was a fool  
Even if I regret it now  
Nothing changes  
I know

Il sait, ces conneries, il ne peut pas les enlever.  
__  
_I don't care if it's just a short moment_  
If only I could you once more  
for the last time 

Il aimerait juste que Taehyun sache… Que Taehyun comprenne… Que Taehyun revienne.

 _Fool, stupid_  
I now know it's all my fault  
Dummy, idiot  
I now know it's all my fault  
Baby I was a fool  
I was a fool

Mais c'est impossible. N'est-ce pas ?

Impossible, ils ne peuvent pas redevenir comme avant, pas après tout ça. Pas après ça.

 _You used to dazzle and now you're far away_  
Going through the scattered memories  
I long for you every day  
Yes I know I'm late late

Il vient tard pour les excuses, vient tard pour tout remettre en place. Il aimerait, mais il ne peut pas.

_Please come back as if nothing happened baby_

Ce serait un rêve, le rêve étant un luxe que Minho ne se permet plus depuis que ses nuits l'ont quitté. __  
  
_You used to dazzle and now you're far away_  
Going through the scattered memories  
I long for you every day  
Yes I know I'm late late  
Please come back as if nothing happened oh baby

Minho aimerait tant que ça change. Tant qu'il revienne.

_Fool, stupid  
I now know I'm so stupid_

Taehyun, pense Minho, excuse-moi, pardonne mes erreurs, je redeviendrais meilleur…

 _Fool, stupid_  
I now know it's all my fault  
Dummy, idiot  
I now know it's all my fault  
Baby I was a fool  
I was a fool

Tandis que sa voix chante des paroles tristes que ses mains écrivent précipitamment et déchirent en petits tas blancs, feuilles brouillonnes empreintes de mots futiles, il espère qu'elle atteindra Taehyun. Que Taehyun redeviendra sien. Demeure la fameuse question implacable, Minho est-il impardonnable ?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir :) !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
